Spliced
by O.C.B.S
Summary: Hybrids are genetically engineered people with the characteristics of animals, though only a few have been successfully created. Knight is one of those few and was created for the sole purpose of gathering enemy information, but on his very first mission he and his friends get discovered and sold off to the highest bidder.


Summary: Hybrids are genetically engineered people with the characteristics of animals, though only a few have been successfully created. Knight is one of those few and was created for the sole purpose of gathering enemy information, but on his very first mission he and his friends get discovered and sold off to the highest bidder.

Spliced

When I woke up I was shrouded in darkness. I sat there for who knows how long waiting or my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Turning my head to try to get a better look at my surroundings I heard the sound of something rattling, and felt a slight pressure on my neck, moving a hand up I discovered a leather collar. Turning my head again I looked behind me and saw a short metal chain connected to said collar.

Now I was starting to freak out and pulled on the chain. I pulled and scratched at the collar until a blinding light filled the room. Squinting my eyes I scooted backward until I felt my back connect to a hard surface.

The sound of wishpers soon filled my ears, and I looked at the far wall for the source. A small group of people were standing in a doorway. A few stepped forward and others ran out of the room with clipboards in their hands.

"Do. you. know. where. you. are?" one asked speaking slow as if talking to a child.

"Go get he'll want to know ones woken up!" someone yelled and another ran out of the room at full speed. They asked a ton more questions before a deep voice told them to stop. In walked a very tall man.

He had black hairy that was in an unruly mop on top of his head and the prettiest green eyes I'd ever seen. Well compared to the others in the room with the same color. He moved closer and I scooted back until I was firmly lodged in a corner.

He continued is approached his hands raised infront of him.

"Calm down, no ones here to hurt you." he said still edging closer, now standing a few feet away. He continued moving and I decided he was close enough and I... growled.

I let out a loud growl that surprised me and apparently everyone else in the room. Everything went quiet and I could feel the stares on me but didn't stop.

Mr. Greenstein eyes didn't seem to get the hint and was still moving closer. I continued and when he reached out a hand I slapped it away. When he tried again I snapped at him. He raised his hands in surrender and sat down.

"Do you know who you are?" he questioned. I tried to reply but no words came out. I looked toward the man confused. "You haven't spoken in a very long time, so it's going to take a while to speak again. Only whines and wimpers other wolf noises. "

'Wolf noises'... my head tilted to the side again. The man sighed and turned to the other.

"You haven't shown him yet." he said staring at the few people who remained.

"We thought you'd want to do it sir." a nervous lady with long blonde hair said giving the man a mirror. Said man took the mirror then handed it to me.

'This man is weird', either way I took hold of the mirror and held it up gasping at what I saw.

Silver hair that went down to about my shoulders framing my face, accompanied by big pale purple eyes. Though my looks aren't what surprised me the pair of large ears that sat atop my head instead of the normal little ears that rested on the side did.

These were way larger and reminded me of dog ears. Though they were situated at top of my head, the fur on them went down to where my ear lobe would normally be. I reached my hand up to touch them and pulled it back as they flicked.

The fur was really soft and I continues to stroke while talking to the man infornt of me. He introduced himself as but told me I could call him Doc if I chose to.

"Do you know who you are?" Doc asked. I shook my head in response. "Your name is Knight." Doc answered.

'Knight... I like it' I thought and grinned wildly at the man in front of me.

"Glad to see that you like it." he said smiling he handed me one of those medical gowns and I realized to only thing covering me was a thin blancket. I pulled it on and discovered I had a matching tail, but I didn't have time to stare at it in awe as I was quickly led out of the room. Doc showed me a few places and then led me to a big door with the word 'Den' writen on it. He typed a few numbers on the keypad in front of it and a small machine came out scaned his eye then receded.

The large door opened and revelied a beautiful scene. I stepped inside and marvaled at the room. It was a meadow with flowers everywhere and a large willow tree hanging over a small pond. They was a swing hanging from the trees thinkest branches and a bench was sitting in the shade of it.

Doc lead me over to the far wall of the room where several wooden doors were spaced apart. Each having the look of a different kind of tree. He led me to one that had wolves den carved onto it.

Opening the door I saw a large room with a forest secne painted on the walls. The roof was also painted to show a blue sky.

"This is where you'll be staying the scene will change depending on the time of day, season, or how you feel. Allow me to demonstrate, say you want a relaxing day inside." The walls and roof changed to that of a cave and the area where the door was where the opening was located. Tree and faint traces of sky could be seen from it.

My mouth was gaping at it and I stared at Doc. He smiled and changed it back to the original scene. "Feel free to look at the other rooms though I suggest you get dressed first." he said pointing towards a tree that was buldging slightly. Making my way over I discovered the tree had a handle pulling it revealed a large closet filled with many different clothes.

"We didn't get you exact size cause we didn't what to disturb you before you woke so I apologize if some are to big or small, we'll get your correct measurements later." Doc smiled before leaving the room.

Doc was right alot of the clothes were to big or small for me so I just grabbed a shirt that a little to big on me and the smallest pair of jeans and boxers I could find. Deciding I didn't need shoes I walked out of my room into the meadow again. After walking around I went to explore the other rooms.

The one on the far left has panther pride carved on on it with a cats paw print next to it. Opening the door I saw a large branch sticking out of the wall matching the jungle theme. With farther observation I saw a red and blue blancket hanging off it.

Moving to the next room do not enter,under Princes command carved on it. Ignoring the warning I walked in. The scene was an african savanna, the bed was made to look like old bones. The edges looked like they were chewed.

The other room had tiger den enter at own risk carved in, the scene was a tundra with a snowy forest, a large bed sat in the middle of it. Another Birds nest was carved into it, witj a view above the trees, the bed was a nest and sticks jut out of the wall at random heights. The last room had foxes hidden grove carved into the door and was another forest with a bed that seemed to be made of small animal furs.

Going back out I looked at all the things carved on them. There's a panther, what ever Prince is, a fox, a bird of some kind, and a tiger . So including myself there were six of us in total. Walking back to my room I saw the artificial sun was getting lower in the artificial sky. I decided to settle in for the night and see what happens tomorrow.


End file.
